


Why don't you hit me with your best shot?

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Dinah Lance, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Naughty Zatanna, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub Jason Todd, Switch Zatanna Zatara, There is aftercare, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watchtower Sex, bathtime, i just don’t mention it, monitor duty, there is a safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Monitor duty sucks. It’s one of the most boring jobs that being a member of the JLA involves. Luckily Dinah has her partners to make things more interesting. One is being exceptionally good, worthy of praise and love, while the other needs a reminder of who is the Domme.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Zatanna Zatara/Jason Todd
Kudos: 34





	Why don't you hit me with your best shot?

**Author's Note:**

> Written to cheer up my husband...also if you can’t tell from how I describe Zatanna and Dinah my husband is the only man I’m interested in. Writing this just reminded me I’m gay as fuck with an anomaly!

Feet kicked up on the desk and book settled in her hands, Dinah looked the picture of bored. Monitor duty on the Watchtower was always boring, with the exception of world ending events that is. Today was no different. It was boring beyond belief.

Dinah shuffled around so she could pull her phone from her back pocket. Her leather short shorts were fantastic for distracting the enemy ~~and her lovers~~ they were just a ball ache to keep anything in.

She unlocked it as there was a notification from Zatanna. Flicking open the messaging app Dinah nearly dropped her phone. Her partners were curled up on the sofa in nothing but underwear. Miles and miles of bare skin and firm muscle on show.

Flicking her blonde-brown hair over her shoulder, Dinah quickly and subtly adjusted her boobs so her cleavage was amazing. Letting the gold of her necklace disappear down into it. Catching the light and enticing the eye to move down. She dropped her feet to the floor and spread her legs.

Setting the camera up on a timer, Dinah rested her forearms on her knees. Tilting her head allowed her hair to spill off one shoulder. Her boobs pushed up by the tight waistcoat. Blue leather bright in the bland grey of the tower. Fishnet top a tease to the pair back on Earth.

Dinah flashed a smirk at the camera as it went off. The lighting wasn’t amazing and the angle wasn’t brilliant. Still, the image came out pretty well considering. Just the right throw of shadow and light to annoy them as much as they’d annoyed her.

Sending it off Dinah also sent out a silent prayer that Batman would be occupied in Gotham and no world ending event would occur in the next couple hours. She wanted her shift to be over. Two people needed her attention damn it!

When no reply comes through Dinah sits back in the chair and goes back to her book. Unable to concentrate as her mind keeps wandering back to the man and woman sat on the sofa in just their underwear, flushed and lips swollen from kissing. She might be the one always wearing a collar but they aren’t the ones in control.

A flash of bright light appears behind the meta causing her to jump and nearly fall from her chair. Too distracted by her thoughts to have her full attention on her surroundings or her book. Jumping up and falling into a fighting stance she’s greeted by a very gorgeous sight.

Zatanna and Jason stand side-by-side, both still in their underwear and still as wonderfully flushed as they’d been in the pictures. The bright light having overridden the tower’s systems to play two hours of created footage of Dinah doing her job. Jason’s white boxers with red hearts are tented, a damp spot turning one of the hearts a deeper red. His eyes are already slightly glazed and as Dinah looks up his body it’s to find Zatanna has a firm grip on the back of his neck, nails digging into the skin.

In contrast to Jason’s white, Zatanna is wearing black. Her lace half-cup bra accentuating her tits with two thin straps running across the plump mounds. The flowers not enough to hide her pointed nipples that look good enough to bite. Skimming her eyes down, Dinah notices the crossing straps under the cups that show off Zatanna’s tiny waist, the corsets she wears to perform less for show than actually shrinking her waist. Her hips are shown off by a pair of lace panties that match the bra, curving up as an added illusion of her hips being even wider than they are. She knows if she span the woman around the lace would curve along the line of the back strap, laying over firm cheeks but not hiding them completely.

The magician has forgone shoes and so is substantially shorter than Jason, her 5’7’’ height looking tiny compared to his broad shoulders and 6’2’’ frame. The height doesn’t matter to either of them. Her ability to dominate Jason shining through the way she angled her body and him dipping almost curling in on himself to appear smaller.

“Has someone been playing without their Mistress’ permission?” Dinah asked. Her smokey Gotham accent dropping Jason that little bit further.

“No Countess, I was warming our boy up with the sole purpose of coming here.” Zatanna replies. Dipping her head in submission.

The other woman hums and stalks over. An apex predator with the kill in her sights. She threads a hand into Jason’s thick black and white curls, pulling his head up to look at him. The heels of her over-the-knee leather boots making her the same height as him.

“Is that right Sweetie? Did Miss Zee want you all worked up before coming?” Her voice goes sugar sweet, soft in a way that only her subs bring out in her. A way to bring down the hard façade Gotham’s underbelly forced her to adopt and the hero community continued to perpetuate.

When Jason goes to look at Zatanna, Dinah tugs on his hair and pulls his attention back to her. “No my Queen,” he licks his lips and shuffles in place, hands behind his back and arms crossed so he can hold the opposite elbow. “Miss Zee told me to get her excited and then she’d ride my face, didn’t say anything about coming here. I’m sorry Countess, please forgive me. I’m sorry, I’m sorry,”

Dinah cuts Jason off with a bruising kiss. Pulling him to her by her grip on his hair. Enjoying the way he stumbles over his feet and relaxes into the kiss. A small moan following the opening of his lips when she traces the seam with her tongue. Diving in and quickly pulling back after tasting her boy.

“Did you touch yourself while you helped Miss Zee?” Jason shakes his head and sobs. Clearly not understanding he’s been so very good in telling the truth. “I believe you, my good boy. Countess’ good boy. So proud of you for being truthful with me. Can you be a dear and turn the chair away from the monitors then settle beside it?”

“Yes Countess.” She lets go of Jason as he scurries off. Turning to face Zatanna. Her hands falling on her hips as her face clouds with disappointment.

As soon as Zatanna starts to speak Dinah backhands her across the face, having slipped her rings off as she’d walked over. “Did you lie to Jayjay?”

The hardness of Dinah’s tone makes Zatanna shiver. Her eyes igniting with the fire of her bratty sub-self. “So what if I did.”

“Are you wearing your inhibitor?” Dinah asks as she takes a slow walk around the smaller woman.

“As soon as the spell to block the surveillance feeds was in place.” Zatanna answers truthfully for once.

Dinah smiles then glances over her shoulder to where Jason is waiting on his knees, ass resting on his heels and hands resting palm up on his thighs. “Good boy Jayjay, you listened to Countess very well.” She turns back to Zatanna and brushes a lock of black hair out of the woman’s face. Waiting until she sees the start of relief at avoiding punishment appear, moving fast and grabbing Zatanna’s ponytail. Wrapping the strands around her hand she uses the hold to pull Zatanna’s head back. Her body curving into an arch.

“Such a shame. You’ve disappointed me and nearly caused our Jayjay to have a punishment.” Dinah uses her hold to knock the woman to the floor. Lifting her foot and resting it on Zatanna’s side. Stiletto point digging into the soft fat layering over her strong abs. “I am going to go and treat _our_ Jayjay as the good boy he is, you can sit there and watch. If you touch yourself or move without my express permission I’ll have to do more as punishment. Do. Not. Make this harder on yourself.”

“Fuck you _Duchess_!” Zatanna snarls. The brat in full control over the Domme she’d been at their arrival.

A shove gets her laying on her back. Dinah lifts her foot and drags the point of her stiletto heel down from the hollow of her throat to just above the waistband of her panties. A bright red mark blooming across her pale skin. Two. Three. Four more times Zatanna has to resist fighting against the scrape down her front. Shuddering with every pass Dinah makes.

Another burst of speed, all thanks to Catman’s training, has Dinah with her feet planted on either side of Zatanna’s hips. She crouches down giving Zatanna a view of her leather covered crotch and fishnet clad thighs. Reaching out to take ahold of the woman’s chin to force her to look up.

Zatanna struggles just as Dinah knew she would. Hands trying to claw at the leather and her mouth moving in backwards spells the collar inhibits.

“Are you going to be a good bunny or am I going to have to punish you for making me neglect our boy as well as everything else they’re building up for?” The reminder of how well-behaved Jason is being stills Zatanna.

Her eyes flick over to Jason who hasn’t moved expect to drop his chin to his chest. Still perfectly seated. Still exactly where Dinah wanted him.

The magician wants to fight. Wants to be as bratty as she can be. She just hadn’t realised how much Jason needed to float in subspace tonight. He’s only ever this good when he’s not had it recently enough. His body crying out for it to give him a chance to be controlled instead of in control for once.

“I’ll behave.” She just about manages to muffle out. The hold getting tighter and Dinah’s nails causing pinpricks in her skin where she’ll have marks for days. A reminder. “I’ll behave, Countess.”

“There’s my good bunny. I knew you could do it.” Dinah rolls to her feet. Body sliding through the movements to show off her body in the absence of obvious thick curves.

Heels click on the floor as Dinah marches over to the chair. Sitting down and patting her lap after running a hand through Jason’s hair. He scrabbles up and straddles her. Tucking his face into her neck and hiding away.

Her hands come up to run across his back. Soothing in the best way. Holding him firm.

“Do you want Miss Zee to help me?” Dinah asks. Jason was such a good boy he deserves some say over what she’ll do.

The look of surprise she gets is adorable. Made all the better by the way she can feel his cock twitch in answer. Although the sub ignores it like a good boy.

“Your choice my Countess.” His breathing is already laboured. Panting with the effort of not rutting against her. Of keeping his hands on either side of her head on the back of the chair. Keeping himself raised enough that she can reach under him.

He’s rewarded with a smile. Cupping his cheek to bring him into a kiss. It starts slow, chaste kisses turning longer. Going from soft to deep to utterly filthy. All at Dinah’s command.

Once satisfied and more than turned on enough, Dinah breaks the kiss. Tucking Jason’s head back into the base of her neck. “Lucky day Bunny, Jayjay here is letting me choose if you join us and I want to be generous and give him his Miss Zee.” She settles back in the chair and pulls Jason with her as she goes.

Zatanna scrambles up from the floor and comes to a stop behind Jason. Her body just touching his. The lace a featherlight scratch that ignites his nerves.

“Here is what we’re going to do.” Dinah doesn’t start talking until she’s cupping Jason’s face in her hands and trying to help him maintain eye contact with his glassy-eyed stare. “You are going to eat me out while Miss Zee gets you nice and warmed up. Then I’m going to slip on my cock and you’re going to ride me like the good boy I know you are. I’ll decide what happens with Bunny after I’ve helped you as you’ve been so patient and good.”

They move as one coordinated group. Jason sliding off the chair, helping Dinah get her shorts and fishnet tights off. Pushing them to the floor so she can open her legs and he can slip between them. Zatanna moving the bag closer then dropping to her knees behind Jason and pulling his boxers down. Closing a fist around his aching cock to give it a stroke in apology to the rough treatment she’d caused by accident after not lifting the boxers over it and instead letting it ping back up and hit his stomach.

Jason groans from the touch and the first taste of Dinah on his tongue. He licks through Dinah’s folds finding her clit and swirling his tongue around it. He doesn’t dare move his hands. Countess hasn’t told him he could use his hands and he wants so desperately to be good for her.

Licking down to her hole he pushes his tongue inside and bends it up as if licking ice-cream. Rubbing it over the ribbed area that gets his Queen going breathless. Switching to fucking it in and out. Pulling all the way out after a few pumps to lick back up to her clit. A few swirls of his tongue then pushing his head forward so he can graze his teeth over the swollen bud. Feeling her slick build on his chin as she begins to rut on his face.

“Two fingers,” no matter how caught in pleasure she gets Dinah somehow still manages to use her Domme voice. That deep husky tone that gets Jason jumping to action.

The younger man pushes two fingers into her while playing with her clit. Fucking them in and out, crooking them up to run over that ribbed bit inside. Getting his countess closer and closer to the edge.

With a scream that’s almost her Canary Cry, Dinah falls over the edge on Jason’s expert movements. Fingers and tongue always bringing her to the edge quicker than any man before. Chest heaving as she sucks in air and let’s the tingling in her body level out. Thighs clamped around his head dropping away, not even realising she’d done so.

Still, Jason doesn’t stop his movements. Working her through it and building her up again. His countess hasn’t told him to stop and he’ll never deliberately go against his queen.

So caught up in what he’s doing he hasn’t registered what Zatanna is doing. Their good little sub focusing on his job rather than anything else. The world falling away just as he deserves until only Countess and Miss Zee exist.

Miss Zee pulls his cheeks apart and inspects her work. His hole shiny with lube and clenching as it seeks something to fill it. Countess hasn’t given her bunny permission to talk so she says nothing. Letting go of one cheek to check how open Jason is. Three fingers pushing in with no resistance. More getting sucked in in his desperation than her pushing them in.

Now he’s no longer occupied by Dinah, who has pulled him off and is just holding his face and cleaning it off with a rag from her pocket, he moans at the feeling of Miss Zee’s fingers. Rocking back as much as Dinah’s hold will allow.

“Okay JayJay, just let me get ready yeah. Then you can ride me.” Dinah speaks softly. Waiting patiently for Jason to nod. Letting go of his face once she gets the reaction.

Jason curls his arms and rests his head on them while he waits. It isn’t a violation of orders, he knows it isn’t. His Countess didn’t say he couldn’t move, just to wait for her.

Dinah rises from the chair and steps over to Zatanna. The look in her eye promising severe punishment if she plays up now. Countess only focussed on treating her baby-boy right.

With Countess stood over her, the Domme to her sub, Zatanna knows she is Bunny. She is Miss Zee when helping Jason but this isn’t that. It’s helping Countess please their Jayjay. It’s not the time to be bratty, punishment is still lined up for her. She just needs to help reward Jay.

The black harness slides up Dinah’s legs and Zatanna secures them around the thighs. Next comes slipping in the 4.5inch girth and seven glorious inches on length, getting that secure and guiding the rest of the harness into place. The waist strap the last to be secured. Zatanna picking up the lube she’d been using and spreading it generously around the thick rainbow dildo. It’s length and girth the same as the one now inside Dinah. The controls are handed over to Dinah who smiles down at Zatanna and runs a hand through those black locks.

“Good bunny, I knew you could behave.” She dips down and presses a soft kiss to Zatanna’s forehead then makes her way back over to Jason.

She quickly abandons the idea of having Jason ride her. Seeing him head down and ass up is too enticing to pass by.

The first touch of her hands to his ass makes him jump slightly. Triggering Dinah to lay herself across his back and wrap an arm around his waist while the other guides the thick, realistic head to his fluttering hole.

“You ready for me baby-boy? Going to be a good Jayjay and take me like the big, strong boy you are?” Dinah asks as she starts to push in. A long whine coming from Jason as she stretches him open that last little bit. Not pausing until they’re flush from head-to-toe. Dinah leaning down so she can smother him, surround him in nothing but her.

She starts up a slow rhythm, dragging the dildo from Jason and pushing back in just as slowly. Adjusting the angle to give him the most stimulation. The weight dragging across his sensitive spot and causing his breath to hitch on each thrust.

With the rhythm settled into, Dinah picked up the first of the two remotes. Turning her own onto a medium speed and continuous vibration. Swapping it out for Jason’s, she picked one of the most drawn out settings. The vibrations running from lowest to highest for thirty seconds and cutting off for fifteen before starting over again.

That first vibration had them both moaning. Thrusts slightly faltering as pleasure vibrates through their core. Picking up as she gets accustomed to the feeling. Rocking into Jason while watching his pretty flush darken and travel down his body.

“Bunny, come here.” Zatanna jumps to comply. Her punishment is coming, she knows it is. For both the disobedience while home alone with Jason and for being bratty once at the watchtower. At least this way she can reduce it slightly.

Jason moans as Dinah thrusts in harder, slamming into him and jolting him on the warmed metal floor. Hands scrabbling for anything to hold his position. Whining when Dinah pulls out and taps his thigh.

“Turn over for me baby, that’s good. You’re being so good for me Jayjay.” She runs a soothing hand up his flank as he flops onto his back, legs falling open once again, allowing Dinah to slit back between them. “Miss Zee is going to let you fuck her and mark her up. Think you can do that my good boy?”

Jason takes a few seconds to answer, his nod coming on the end of Dinah digging her sharp stiletto nails into his thigh. A warning, just a small one, to not let her down so close to the end. When that answer does come she pushes back inside then holds still while Zatanna straddles him, holding his cock in one hand and steadying herself against his chest.

Dinah tangles those long black locks in her fist and pulls Zatanna back against her chest. Mouth hovering over her ear. “You are not to cum. No matter what happens, you do not get to finish. You will ride our boy like it’s your only job in life and give him the pleasure you almost denied the both of you.” She pushes Zatanna down over Jason, more a shove than anything gentle. Not starting up her movements until Zatanna is dropping onto his cock. Taking the whole thing in one go and rising up again.

They find a rhythm easily after that. Dinah thrusting into Jason and pushing him into Zatanna. Her rising her hips as Dinah is pulling out. Speed building.

Dinah turns Jason’s vibrator up again. This time putting it on continuously at the highest vibration. Setting hers at the same speed. Her thrusts picking up to match the intensity.

“Baby-boy,” she says as she leans over Zatanna’s shoulder. Locking eyes with him. His are glazed. Deep into sub space and loving every second. She knows her own end is close again and wants to finish with Jason. “Cum for me.” She growls it in her deepest Domme voice.

Jason’s body locks. Hips stuttering as he fills Zatanna. The switch keeping him deep inside. Watching the pleasure they’ve caused take over his whole body. Mouth open as he screams. Tears trailing down his cheeks. Face and upper chest a deep, dark red.

Watching Jason ride out his own fall, Dinah follows suit. The vibrator designed in a way that stimulated her clit as well as her g-spot. Clenching around the thick, vibrating length and shuddering out praise for her Jayjay.

As soon as she starts to come down, Dinah pulls carefully out of Jason and pulls Zatanna off him. Instructing her to kneel and wait. Cum running down her thighs and looking glassy-eyed at their Jayjay.

“Jayjay, can you hear me baby-boy? Can you open your eyes for Countess?” Dinah asked as she crouched beside him. Hand running up and down his side to sooth him and being him back to her slowly. He’d slipped deep this time. Not responding and just curling into her touch. Nuzzling the hand she began to run through his drenched hair. She flicked her gaze over to Zatanna. “Do you want a way to lessen your punishment? Think carefully Bunny, you’ve done two offences and so that’s two punishments.”

“Please Countess, please let me atone.” Zatanna could feel her body still thrumming with the denial of blinding pleasure. Coming so close when she’d been pulled off, not that she’d have finished without her Countess’ word.

“You will take off your inhibitor and get us all back home. Jayjay and I to the bedroom until you’ve run us all a soothing bath. Then you will help me with our boy’s aftercare, okay? If you do all that your punishment will only consist of you not getting to finish tonight.” Dinah keeps her voice low, not using full volume despite the commanding tone, as she doesn’t want to trigger a sub-drop in her Jayjay. He’s been so good, sub-drop really would be the worst way to end the evening.

Twenty minutes later finds the trio curled up in the extra large bathtub they’d purchased after Bruce gave them the townhouse in Upper Gotham. Soft notes of wildflower, Jasmine, and camomile filling the air from their bath bomb. Jason safely tucked between the two women. Slowly coming back to himself as they attentively washed him down. Helping him sip water once aware enough. Holding him close so he’d not get a sudden shock or feel vulnerable. It had taken too long to get Jason to admit he loved being dominated and give up control, even longer to trust them to bring him back from sub space in such a way that he rarely drops. Both women reading him better than anyone he’d ever met. Love and trust stronger between them than any previous partners. A perfect triad that worked for them.


End file.
